


Party Planet

by lightningrani



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Carmela being Carmela, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningrani/pseuds/lightningrani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For YW Christmas in July prompt: Carmela drags the Callahan sisters out on a "girls night", Carmela style.  </p>
<p>I hope you enjoy! </p>
<p>(I have no idea how old they are but old enough for Carmela to think this is a good idea?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Planet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LillyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyRose/gifts).



****

“Listen, Nita, I know you and Kita are getting it on,” Carmela continued, “but don’t you think you need to have some fun with, you know, someone who isn’t your sister?”

Nita rolled her eyes. Carmela had been trying to get her and Dairine to go on an ‘epic girl’s night out’ party for weeks now. “We aren’t getting it on, and anyway, I’ve been hanging out with Sree.”

“Oh come on Nita, you know what I meant. And anyway, you were working on some problem or another in the oceans. That doesn’t count as fun.”

Nita opened her mouth to spit out a retort, but paused. She had been spending a lot of time working, and since her relationship with Kit was somewhat new, in a sense, their meetings had become less relaxing and a bit more stressful. She hadn’t really had time to relax in a while.

“Listen, me and Sree have to finish something up this Friday. If you want to plan something after that—”

Carmela interrupted her train of thought with a large grin. “You better be ready to have the time of your life this Saturday.” She then skipped away gleefully.

Nita stared at her back in growing horror. What had she agreed to?

**

Carmela found Dairine sitting outside next to the rowan tree. It seemed like she liked to be in the sun when she wasn’t on Wellakh. Spot was sitting next to her, doing whatever the computed did nowadays.

“I got your sister to agree,” Carmela shouted at Dairine. “You lost the bet. Get ready for the time of your life!”

Dairine groaned. She was so positive that Nita would hold out for a least two more days. Then Carmela would have called the whole thing off and no one would have to go anywhere.

But now they had to party.

**

Whatever Carmela planned, she kept it a total secret. No matter what Nita and Dairine asked, she kept her mouth shut. She wouldn’t even tell them if they were going off-planet, which was worrying, since Carrmela had too many connections. They could be heading anywhere.

(Nita knew that it was unlikely that the highlight of the night would be a secret nightclub in New York, like she hoped. It was more likely that Carmela would bribe some officials with chocolate and get them into some high-end alien club. Dairine just hoped that wherever they went, it was far away from politics. She did not want to get involved with that, considering her interesting relationship with Wellakh)

The only thing she told the two was they should wear clothes they could walk in but things which were nice enough for a party. And that they should meet at her house.

Where her private worldgate was located.

**

“Welcome to the first stop of the night,” Carmela said with a grand gesture, “the Crossings!”

Nita and Dairine exchanged a look. As much as they didn’t want to go to some random place Carmela had picked out, this was definitely not what any of them expected from Carmela.

“…Carmela, you know we’ve been through the Crossings multiple times,” Dairine said flatly.

“Either running for our lives or on vacation,” Nita continued.

“So how is this exciting in any way?”

“Oh, we’re just stopping here first so you can say hi to Sker’ret. We’ll leave for the real party in,” Carmela checked her watch, “oh, one Earth hour? Until then, do whatever you want! Now, if you excuse me, I’m going to see if that had that update to the eggbeater I saw on TV.” Carmela briskly walked to a nearby store, looking for something which Nita and Dairine had no idea about.

“Me and Spot are going to be over there, trying to figure out exactly what Carmela planned. She must have registered her worldgate plan somewhere. It shouldn’t take too long to figure it out, if it’s where it should be.”

“Didn’t Carmela tell us to leave our manuals at home?” Not that Nita really could, considering Bobo lived in her head.

Dairine looked at her. “Would you left your manual at home? Especially going to a secret Carmela-run party?”

“Point. Just don’t let Carmela see you?”

“Obviously.”

**

“So, Sker’ret, do you know—”

Sker’ret raised a claw. “Nita, Carmela swore me to secrecy. She said I would be breaking the ‘girl code’ or some other human custom. Is this ‘girl code’ actual legal code? I could find nothing about it.”

“No, Sker’ret, it’s a cultural rule.” Nita sighed. “Well, it was worth a try. Is it at least… safe?”

“The planet is safe for humanoids. It would be not optimal to allow people to die.”

“Thank you, Sker’ret.” That was less than what she was hoping for, but that was all Nita was going to get.

**

“Nita, Dairine, c’mon, let’s go! We don’t want to miss the worldgate, do we?”

Nita, who was snacking on some of the humanoid-safe food, looked up to see Carmela gesturing at them wildly, holding a small shopping bag. “Carmela, what did you buy now?”

“Oh, just a small spice blender. It could be really useful the next time I go off-planet.”

Nita decided not to push for details.

“Are you going to tell us where we’re going now?” Dairine asked, Spot out of sight.

“Well, first we have to get to the worldgate… here we are!” Carmela pointed to a worldgate in the back of the facility, where other sentient creatures were milling around. “The actual name of the planet is pretty long-winded, but you can think of it as the eternal party planet. It seems good based off the ads on TV. Our first stop will be a humanoid-friendly club, based off the reviews.”

“A… club?” Nita asked slowly.

“Oh, come on, it will be fun! I have chocolate to bribe anyone who gets in our ways, and they have karaoke!”

**

“Carmela, I don’t think it’s a good idea to ingest whatever… that is.”

“It’s not supposed to pack much of punch unless you’re the species on the bottle. Which we are definitely not.”

“We can’t even drink on Earth!”

“Oh, c’mon Nita, relax. See? Even Dairine is drinking it.”

“Dairine is monitoring her blood with Spot to make sure she doesn’t get too out of it.”

“Hey, no manuals are allowed!”

“Did you really think Dairine would listen?”

**

“Nita Nita Nita the karaoke machine is open let’s goooooooo nooooooow.”

“Carmela you’re drunk.”

“Nita nita nita c’moooooooon.”

“You don’t even know any of the songs!”

“I can sing in the Speech?”

“Dairine, we need to get Carmela out of here.”

“Well I think this is entertaining. Especially since Spot can get drunk.”

“I don’t understand you people.”

**

“I’m sorry, but Carmela here is very busy, and we need to get to the next club right now. Now, excuse us,” Nita said hurriedly in the Speech, pushing the next admirer out of the way as she and Dairine hustled the very high Carmela out of the club. Carmela flailed a hand in their direction, setting off an excited scream and high-pitched squealing.

“Who knew Carmela could pass for a professional singer?” Dairine asked, tightly holding onto the drunk Spot in her free hand.

“She did manage to sing in the Speech very well,” Nita replied. “Especially considering how much of the supposedly non-mind altering drink she had.”

Carmela mumbled something indecipherable. The two ignored her.

“Well, where to? The worldgate doesn’t open until the morning.”

Nita frowned. “Dairine, we are wizards. Sure, we couldn’t go very far but—”

“Nita, I might have had a few drinks.”

Nita stopped, steadying Carmela so that she wouldn’t trip. “Dairine, you’re underage and we had no idea what were in those drinks!”

“We’re not underage here, obviously, and I had Spot check the drinks before drinking them. That’s how he got this way. And I stopped when he started showing signs of being high.”

“God Nita,” Carmela slurred, “stop being such a worrier.”

“Carmela’s got a point. I know this isn’t your thing, but I thought you would relax a bit more than you did. You didn’t even eat anything.”

Nita looked at the sky, stars obscured by the light created by the nearby buildings. “I’ve been having these dreams.”

“Prophetic dreams?” Dairine asked.

“I don’t know. It’s hard to tell. They’re just unsettling. I feel like I have to be doing something and here I am, not working—”

“Nita, if you don’t relax,” Carmela interrupted, attempting to sound self-important, “then when the trouble comes, you’ll just fall apart.” She then mimed falling apart and almost caused the three of them to fall down.

“Listen, Neets, if Carmela can say true things when this high, you might want to listen to her. Now, where should we head to?”

Nita looked at Carmela. “So, Carmela, what was our next stop on this planet?”

**

Nita and Dairine ran out of the club, laughing their heads off and barely staying upright. Carmela was behind them, holding tightly onto the last bar of chocolate she had brought for a bribe as three aliens from a culture who revered chocolate chased after them.

“I can’t believe I agreed to this,” Nita laughed, grabbing at her bracelet and letting go after a firm reminder from Bobo that she was not in a good state to use wizardry.

“I think,” Dairine responded, Spot holding onto her back for his dear life, “those few drinks really pushed you over the edge.”

“Can you guys help me get these guys away from my chocolate?!” Carmela shouted in desperation.

_Later_

“Hey, Mr. Callahan, is Nita there?” Kit asked, holding the phone with his shoulder.

“I don’t think she’s in any condition to answer the phone,” Mr. Callahan responded. “If I knew better, I would think she had a hangover. She muttered something about a headache and grabbed her tea before heading back into her room.”

“Huh. Carmela did the same thing, expect in a more Carmela-fashion. Do you know what happened last night?”

“No, when I came home Nita had just left a note saying they went out with Carmela.”

Kit muttered something unpleasant in Spanish.

“Is something the matter, Kit?”

“I think you might be closer to the mark than you think, Mr. Callahan.”


End file.
